


Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down...

by Serpyre



Series: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. One-Shots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Revenge, Ward and Jemma, Ward and Kara, Ward and Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7054366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpyre/pseuds/Serpyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Grant Ward got shot by someone he loved, and one time he pulled the trigger. [Ward/Skye] [Ward/Jemma] [Ward/Kara]</p><p>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. -- [2x10 - 2x19 - 2x22]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down...

3\. Skye

He.. No, they are currently trapped in Puerto Rico, when Cal decides to leave the room, without even so loosening their bonds even to their desperate pleas, leaving to avenge by killing Whitehall.

Ward decided that the matter was in his own hands, as he breaks free of his bonds and immediately starts loosening Skye, while handing her a gun.

Currently, he was hoping that by freeing Skye, she will understand that he is on her team and he could get a chance to apologise about literally everything, from kidnapping her to betraying the team. Maybe he could win her over again, and he could finally leave hydra and they could be a team..

A few moments later, he hears a gunshot ring in the room. Horror seizes through him 'Skye! Are you alright?' He screams, when he looks at Skye realises that she is pointing a gun at him. 'Skye, what are you doi-' Bang. Bang. Bang. He gets cut off as he realises that Skye, Skye had shot at him four times. He collapses on the floor, not because of the bullets but because of the knowledge that Skye, Skye shot him. Suddenly (but not surprisingly), the world swirls around him. He dimly registers Skye's voice, saying 'Never turn your back to the enemy. You taught me that.' before he blacks out.

2\. Jemma

'Jemma.. Why..?' He exclaims as thoughts, emotions and anger surge through him.

Yes, she tried to kill him, and she would do that again but he didn't want to kill her. Heck, they used to be great friends.. and he saved her.. He saved her.

He lowers his gun. He had saved her. 'I'm disappointed in you.' He murmurs, ignoring the rule of never facing your back to the enemy, not caring if she throws another splinter bomb in his way.

1\. Kara

He stood silently against the wall. Gun in his hand, Leaving the door slightly ajar. Large enough to see his target but small enough to remain unnoticed.

Revenge, he thinks.

Like a python waiting to strike. No Mercy, he reminds himself, yet again.

No Mercy. He takes a deep breath and steps out to meet his enemy. He decides to do this quick, to finish this, so he wouldn't falter.

Quick as a python, he grabs her hand, disabling her from using the gun she possesses and strikes, putting four bullets into her abdomen.

_Suddenly he feels his gut pull at his stomach.._

_Suddenly, he feels like bullets were piercing him in the abdomen. His bullets._

_Suddenly, he feels his brain register at what he'd done.._

_Suddenly, He realised his mistake._

_Suddenly.. Suddenly.._

Kara? He whispers, clinging to his last hope. Please..Please don't let this person, who wears May's face, be Kara.

_Too late..._

_Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down.._

I'm sorry, Kara, he murmurs.

He smiles a smile - a bittersweet, goodbye smile.

He will get his revenge. He now has one more reason to his list. No Mercy, he thinks.

He feels like a python, but he never felt so slow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Comments and Kudos are very appreciated, and thank you to those who have read and reviewed. Also, please let me know in the comments if you'd be interested in reading about Demigods and SHIELD. Thank you!


End file.
